escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Wassabi
competed in Season 2 of Escape the Night, as a Novelist. He placed 4th, and was the seventh person eliminated. He was stabbed in Episode 9. He returned for Season 4 of Escape the Night, as an Aviator and placed 5th, being the sixth person eliminated. He was shot by Pirates in Episode 8. Description Season 2 Alex Wassabi was a competitor in Season 2 of Escape the Night. He is invited to a dinner party, at a mansion Joey Graceffa was kept in by the Sorceress. He portrays the Novelist, and starred in 9 Episodes. Alex entered the Mansion with his girlfriend Lauren Riihimaki, and after she was killed in a challenge against DeStorm Power, Alex was out for revenge in hopes of advenging her death. He turned his back on everyone, and made it his missio to take down DeStorm. Despite turning his back, he was a huge help to the team and those who he trusted. He got his wish in Episode 4, after him and DeStorm went into the challenge. Alex found the gem, leading to DeStorm getting shot by the Dark Army. From now on, Alex was back to his old state, even forming an alliance with Tana Mongeau and Tyler Oakley. Still, even at this point, Alex played a great social, and competitive game. In Episode 9, Alex was sent into the final challenge against Andrea Russett. Joey Graceffa was assigned as his partner by default. Alex's hopes weren't high, knowing Joey is his partner. Andrea and Tyler Oakley were able to find the gem first, resulting in Alex being stabbed by the Dark Dimension guard. Season 4 Alex Wassabi makes a return in Season 4. After his death, he was collected by The Collector and made into an Exhibit. Joey Graceffa ventures into Purgatory, and frees all of the guests frozen in time, including Alex. He portrays the Aviator, and starred in 8 Episodes. This time around, Alex had no ill will against anyone, including DeStorm Power. In Episode 3, the two of them solidified their alliance in the coin counting competition. Due to aligning with DeStorm, Alex tried switching over to the "evil" side, shocking the guests due to his nice, and sweet personality. In Episode 4, the group sent Alex and DeStorm into the challenge as they saw the duo as too much of a liability. Even though DeStorm was winning, DeStorm sacrifices himself, leaving Alex to live for another day. Returning from the challenge, Alex took a new path and tried to retrieve his old status back. In Epiosde 6, he was sent into the challenge once again as he falsely told Rosanna Pansino to vote for him. In the challenge, Alex and his partner Nikita Dragun were losing, but Nikita played dirty and knocked over Colleen Ballinger's pathernon. Alex lived again, and avoided elimination in Epiosde 7 despite being drawn to compete, due to Joey Graceffa's sacrifice. In Epiosde 8, Alex had to complete the Pirate's test to determine if he has the "pirate's blood". In the challenge the guest had to complete multiple tasks, and he placed last, as Bretman Rock and Joey finished the tasks faster than him. The Pirates then executed Alex on the spot by shooting him, killing him for good. Progress History Season 2 Tangled Web - Episode 3 As it is a females only elimination challenge, all men are ineligible for vote, and thus have Immunity for that voting process. A Nation Divided - Episode 4 To settle their debt, Alex and DeStorm Power agree to go against eachother in the challenge. In the challenge, the two must swim in the pool and find the gem themself, the loser would then be executed by the Dark Army. Alex is able to find the gem first, resulting in the Dark Arm shooting DeStorm with a bow and arrow. Automaton Love Story - Episode 7 The guests vote themself, and it's Alex and Gabbie Hanna who have their names drawn by random. In the challenge, Gabbie started off with a huge lead, but started losing it towards the end. Alex gained control, and pulled the lever first, which caused the confused Gabbie to get her Heart ripped out by the Promethean. Full Moon Slaughter - Episode 8 After curing the Werewolf's son, the Werewolf tells the remaining guests that they need to undertake a gauntlet race, and the person that finishes in last place would be torn to shreds by the Werewolves. Alex finishes first, and he is shortly followed by Joey Graceffa and Tyler Oakley. It would be Andrea Russett who gets killed, but Alison sacrifices herself, and is torn to pieces. The Dark Dimension - Episode 9 The guests vote for themself, and for one last time, the cards of Alex and Andrea Russett are drawn. Andrea selects Tyler Oakley as her partner, and Alex gets Joey Graceffa by default. In the challenge, Andrea and Tyler are able to find the gem first. Alex is then pushed over by the Dark Dimension guard, and stabbed. Season 4 A Wedding To Die For - Episode 4 Alex is voted into the challenge along his newly formed alliance member DeStorm Power. The two had to walk in straight lines on a chess board. Walking in a diagonal line would be considered as cheating. While DeStorm was clearly winning, he sacrificed himself for Alex, and walked in a diagonal line. He is then killed by the Emperor. The Maze of Terror - Episode 6 Alex and Colleen Ballinger are voted into the challenge. One Guardian must help the challengers in the death match, and as a result, Colleen selects Matthew Patrick, and Alex selects Nikita Dragun. While Colleen, and Matt were initially winning, Nikita plays dirty and throws over their Pathernon. Alex completes his build as he was given the lead, which sends Matt back out of Purgatory, and ends up having the Minotaur crush Colleen to death. Cursed Treasure - Episode 8 To retrieve the key, the guests that haven't received a Pirate's ring must undertake the challenge to determine who is pirate worthy, with the loser being killed on the spot. In the challenge, the guests had to complete 3 tasks, and return to the pirates once finished. Bretman Rock placed first, shortly followed by Joey Graceffa. As he lost, Alex was shot on the spot, killing him. Voting History Season 2 Season 4 Thumbnails Season 2 S2E2.jpg|Alex in the Episode 2 thumbnail with LaurDIY. S2E6.jpg|Alex in the Episode 6 thumbnail with Tana Mongeau. S2E9.jpg|Alex in the Episode 9 thumbnail with Tyler Oakley. Season 4 S4E4.jpg|Alex Wassabi in the Episode 4 thumbnail with Colleen Ballinger. S4E8.jpg|Alex Wassabi in the Episode 8 thumbnail with Colleen Ballinger. Trivia *Alex, and Lauren Riihimaki are currently the only people to be in the same season as their boy/girlfriend. *Alex currently holds the record for most votes cast against self, with 3. *Alex is the first person to be replaced by someone in a challenge. *Alex holds the record for competing in most challenges in Season 4. Category:Season 1 Guests Category:Season 4 Guests Category:Deceased Contestants Category:All-Star Category:Seventh Eliminated